The Assistant
by AdventureKrewCeption
Summary: Mako wasn't expecting his assistant to quit so suddenly, and he definitely wasn't expecting the replacement that tagged along afterwards.
1. The Assistant

**This is my first modern day fanfiction for LOK. ****Review! Enjoy!**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"You've got to be kidding me." He said, taken aback by the resignation letter thrown on his desk.

The man in front of him sighed, then straightened his coat. "Master Mako, I have no interest in serving you any longer. Please accept my resignation."

"I-I-"

"I quit, sir. If you have any further questions, suppress them. I hate being your little rat. I'd rather be a garbageman. Goodbye." With that, Wongli left Mako's office to actually enjoy his life.

"Damn it." Mako muttered. His only assistant for seven years voluntarily left the building. _Seven Years._ Mako scooped up the letter, then without hesitating, flung it into the trash.

He continued to curse under his breath until the door creaked open.

Mako looked up to see a solemn face. "Are you feeling alright?" His colleague asked. They'd known each other for years, working side by side as salesmen (they sold television sets). That was, until Mako was promoted to manage the entire branch in New York City.

Although he was her boss, they were still great friends. And with Mako's brother around, the manager of a separate branch, they would all have a riot.

"Fine. Thank you for checking, Asami." Mako replied, removing the fingers that were once pinching the bridge of his nose.

She smiled lightly. "You know, I think it's time for a replacement." She remarked.

He sighed. "Asami, I appreciate the thoughtfulness, but I don't think I'm ready for that."

Asami crossed her arms, then leaned on the door frame. "Why not?" She questioned.

"Wongli was perfect. He did everything I asked for- whenever and wherever. And I paid him a lot for it! I just don't understand why he would decide to leave..." He replied, looking distressed.

"Please, you're acting like a teenage girl after her first breakup. I'll find you an assistant. Right now." She cheered.

"You don't have to-"

She was already out the door.

_Saleswomen_...

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

It had been three days. Three days of walking to the coffee maker, and making his own cup of coffee. Three days of setting dates in his calendar. Three days of printing. Three days of faxing. Three days of opening and closing the blinds. Three days of total bullcrap that he hated doing by himself.

Mako looked out the window of the large office building.

His branch sold television sets. And he was the manager. And his branch needed him. So if the branch was to flourish, they would need a good boss. And a good boss needs an assistant. A loyal, hard-working assistant like he had for seven years!

Mako's face heated up in pure anger.

He needed Wongli. He didn't want some crappy and stupid assistant.

Then and there, Mako decided to completely ignore the supposed assistant that Asami decided to choose. He didn't want to see any new assistant. Except for Wongli. But it was obvious Wongli wasn't coming back.

Mako let out a sigh.

It was settled.

Mako would completely ignore the new assistant as a way to blow off his anger on his previous one.

After a long thinking session, he sat in his gray chair and slowly glanced around the room. His room was quite spacious. It was neat and organized.

Mako opened his book named "Manage your life and Workplace." He was so consumed in what he was reading, he almost didn't hear the knock on the door.

Groaning, he hollered, "Come in!"

In came Asami, smiling. "I found the perfect one."

Mako's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about? A type of television? I thought we were settling for Yamasaki-"

"No, not that. An assistant." She said.

"Oh." Mako replied. He frowned. "I don't want to see him."

She chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, first off, it's not a _him, _it's a _her_." She said. "And besides, I think you'll like her. She can be defiant at times, but for the most part, she's nice. And, she has a great personality." Mako's lips continued to sink downwards. "I have to go call my client. I'll send her in. Okay?"

He didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Asami left the room, the door closing behind her.

Mako sighed again, then indulged in the book in front of him.

The door soon popped open, but Mako didn't bother looking up- he knew it was the assistant. "Knock before you barge in." He said, in an annoyed tone.

"S-sorry." A voice spoke. "Um, I'm the new assistant. I-it-Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I didn't have a job before this one, so this one is my first job. Um-I-oh yeah! My name's..."

Mako blocked out the words flowing from her mouth. He didn't need to know her name or give her any respect. He didn't even bother looking up.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder. "What do you want?" Mako asked.

"I just asked you if you needed anything."

"Nothing, I don't want anything."

"Really? Because to me it seems that you need a hearing-aid. Did you even here me say my name?" She asked.

Now he was angry, but he continued staring at his book. "Do I need to know what your name is?"

"I would suppose so. Unless you want to call me 'girl' the entire time." She replied.

"Girl, do me a favor, shut up and get me some coffee." Mako said.

She sighed, then said, "Sure thing."

He refused to look up, even when the scent of her floated towards him when she left.

She smelled good. Like sugar sprinkled on a freshly picked jasmine flower.

It was only a matter of minutes as to when she finally returned. She knocked this time.

Mako set aside the book, only to browse on his desktop.

"I hope you like caramel macchiato." She set the cup down right in front of him.

Mako stopped what he was doing, then glanced at the cup in her hand. Her hand was mocha colored. Like the coffee. Exotic. "You know how to make that?"

"Yes." She replied.

He nodded in approval, and she beamed. He didn't look at her face yet. All he knew, was that she smelled good, and her skin was the same color as his coffee. But that was all he needed to know for the day.

After a few hours, he noticed something.

He felt her presence right next to him. She was watching him. And it was creepy.

"I want to know what you look like." The girl said.

"Girl, you already know."

"I mean, I want to see your entire face, not just your hair, or your cheekbones."

Mako sighed. He closed his eyes, then turned his face to her general direction. He didn't want to look at her. At all.

But when he turned his face to her, she stopped breathing. And he heard her breath hitch.

She coughed, then cleared her throat. Flustered.

"Okay, now I know what you look like." She said, clearing her throat again. "Now, why won't you look at me?" She questioned.

"Girl, I have my reasons." Mako said.

She sighed, then slumped into a chair.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The end of the day arrived sooner than expected.

Mako stood up, threw his coat on, then walked past the girl. He exited the building without giving a backward glance.

She was too enthusiastic about her job. That was a good sign. But Mako wouldn't take that into consideration. He hated her.

The girl however, remained in the building. She entered her boss' room, then started to look through his drawers.

Snooping. Simple as that.

She hated to admit it, but she thought he was extremely good looking. He was a jerk, but he was attractive. He had high cheekbones for a man, and his jaw structure was great. He had pretty nice hair, and she noticed from the side, that his eyes were an amber color. His eyes were beautiful.

Of course, she hated her boss so far. He completely ignored her half of the time, and he didn't know what she looked like or what her name was.

To her, it was only logical to snoop through his drawers. She wanted to know if he was naturally a jerk, or what his family looked like. So she quietly pulled apart his files and tried to look for a few pictures or letters.

She closed the drawers again when she couldn't find anything but files on television sets.

The assistant quietly shut the door behind her, and started to walk out of the room. All the lights were off, and the only source of light was the moonlight seeping in through a few windows.

She was screwed. She should have left a while ago. Besides, the night guards would have been roaming the halls at that time.

She speed walked down the hall, then turned the corner when Mako came crashing into her!

They both fell- the assistant on top of Mako.

He stared at the face right in front of him. He should have been be mad, but he wasn't. Because the face in front of him was beautiful. Her cerulean blue eyes showed guilt, worry, and passion, while her lips spoke a different story.

Seriously. Her lips formed words that he couldn't hear. They spoke a story.

"Mako? _Mako?_ Mako! Can you hear me?"

Mako shook his head. "Huh? Oh, y-yes."

"I apologize." She immediately got off of him.

_Who is she?_

Mako immediately noticed the scent of jasmine flowers and burnt sugar.

He swallowed. "Who are you?"

"You forgot?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I'm your assistant. I stood next to you for hours today. Remember?"

He swallowed. "Oh."

"Yep."

"I-um-what's your name again?" He asked.

"Korra."

"Korra?" He repeated.

"Yes. My name is Korra." She held out a hand, and he held onto it. She pulled him off the ground. "And I'm really sorry about bumping into you."

"That's fine, Korra." Mako said.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be ignoring her!_

"I mean-um-you should be more careful next time. Okay?"

He walked away briskly, wondering why she was in the building so late, and forgetting why he even came back to the building in the first place.

**Not the best I could do, but I tried :D**

**Do you guys think I should continue this? Review! **

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**I am currently working on my other stories!**


	2. Masseuse

Mako needed a break.

From the restless nights to the prolonged shifts, the bags under his eyes spoke for themselves, and it became evident that he was overdue for a day all to himself.

He walked out of his car, then looked up at the place in front of him.

"Are you ready for a day off bro?" His younger brother asked, slinging an arm around Mako's shoulder.

"I can't believe you're forcing me to get a massage. At a spa. Where there will be girls." Mako replied, glancing down at Bolin.

"And how is that a bad thing? Besides, you need this break. Girls are just an added bonus."

Mako sighed, then shook his head. "Your full of it Bolin, but your right. I do need this."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go in!" Bolin exclaimed, pushing Mako towards the door.

Mako hesitantly opened it, then walked inside. The place was empty. Nobody was to be seen. There weren't any customers, or any employees. Weird. "Bo, no one's here. Let's just-"

"Mako? What are you doing here?"

The man turned his head to the left, to find a woman standing in the doorway of a hallway, wiping her hands off with a dishtowel.

_Oh god. No. _

"Oh, hey... Korra," Mako replied, wearing a cheeky smile, "I was just...ah, finding a bathroom. I'll be going...right now..." With that, he slowly starting to head to the door.

"We all know why you came here Mako."

He cringed, then turned back around. She was grinning, a little lopsided smile that he found endearing.

_Wait. Endearing? When did this happen?_

"I-I..." Mako struggled to reason with her, and looked around for Bolin. He was nowhere in sight.

_Damn him._

She started, "Bolin called. He told me he would drop you off here. You're too tired at work, and I thought you should get a day off."

Mako's eyebrows furrowed. This was all too confusing. "How do you know by brother?"

"I..." _I snooped through your files and eventually came across your brother's phone number, and I called it. _"I bumped into him at the...uh, grocery store." She mentally patted herself on the back.

"Small world. Anyway, I've got to go. Work with a client. Uh, I'll see you later." He replied hurriedly.

"Nope. Your staying here for a massage. It's been a slow day here, but I could still give you yours for free." She insisted, placing her hands on her hips.

"I..." He wasn't one to act cheap, but a sixty dollar massage for free was difficult to argue with. And it's from Korra. "You work here, right?" He asked.

"Yep, every weekend. Mako, I've told you about this dozens of times at work." She replied, moving the hands from her to hips to cross over her chest.

Mako glanced down at Korra's outfit. Her usual white or blue blouse was replaced with a tight black tank top. And she was wearing basketball shorts that went a little passed her knees in place of the leggings topped off with a skirt. A tank top and shorts. He thought it suited her toned appearance a bit more than her work apparel.

Well, this was her work apparel. Just a different kind of work.

"Mako. I asked you a question."

"Hm?" His eyes flickered back to her piercing blue ones, and although she had joined his company weeks ago, he was still struck with how-

"Never mind, just follow me." She conveyed, turning on her heels.

And so he did. They walked towards the back, and as he walked past , he noticed many rooms occupied and only a few empty. "This is what you call a 'slow day?'" He questioned.

"Yep." She quipped, gesturing into an empty room right around the corner.

He entered, sitting on a chair.

"Well, I'll see you later. I've got to massage this grouch in the next room. I kept her waiting too long." She pouted, then closed the door behind her.

Mako sighed. He was somewhat relieved, yet slightly disappointed that she wasn't massaging him. Weird. Again.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

He was going to die, and he was sure of that.

A massive woman, named Olga, showed up in his room with multiple torture devices. Well, there were only two of them. Steaming rocks, and her hands.

She started with the rocks.

He lied flat on his bare chest, and she began putting the rocks all over his back. He bit back a scream.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

The very next day, Korra rushed into the office- her hair a mess, and her clothes ruffled. She ran through the halls, and was glad for the new flats that Asami bought her- they were comfortable, after all.

Korra clocked in as she hurriedly passed the device, and she burst into Mako's office. "Sorry," she gasped for a breath, "I'm late." She placed her hands on her knees, and bent down to catch her breath.

"That's fine. Just-" Mako thought back at what he just said. "I mean-uh-you should have been more responsible. Make sure you come on time from now onward, you wouldn't want to jeopardize this-um-job."

She nodded, then took a seat.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"I slept in."

"Because..."

"My..." she thought of a proper excuse, then continued to say, "alarm clock broke."

Mako nodded, then began staring her down. Her eyes drooped, and one of her hands clutched the side of her head. Her usual high ponytail wasn't there as usual, instead, her hair fell loosely past her shoulders. She looked...hungover. What did she do the night after he left the massage center?

Mako remembered leaving the building, catching the bus, then going back home.

He came to the spa with Bolin, then left on the bus. Bolin's car was still parked in front of the center, but every time Mako had called or texted him, he never picked up his phone or replied. That was why Mako left alone.

Mako's phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket, then glanced at the screen.

**_i went on a date yesterday. couldn't come to pick you up after your day off. srry._**

It was from Bolin.

Mako replied:

**_no prob. who was it?_**

Of course Mako knew who it was, after piecing the puzzle together. He just wanted to verify.

His phone buzzed again.

**_korra..._**

For some strange reason, Mako's stomach did this flop. He was angry, but proceeded to reply:

**_she came in hungover today. did u get her drunk?_**

Mako could just imagine Bolin's eyes going wide.

**_i didn't mean to. she wanted to taste some of it, so i gave her some. it's not like she's never been drunk before._**

Mako angrily texted back:

**_don't get her drunk on a sunday, monday, tuesday, wednesday, or thursday night. she won't perform well._**

Bolin replied:

**_srry. gtg. _**

Mako sighed, then set the phone down.

"Korra. I know you're hungover."

**A/N: Oh snap, Korra's bein' a bad gurl!**

**This chapter was very short, and for that, I apologize.**

**I'm just starting to delve deeper into these people's lives, so be patient.**

**Make sure to review!**


End file.
